factionroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Ariel Grant
Please put ~~~~ or your user signature here. The Aptitude Test Please Bold Your Choices 1. You most want your friends and family to see you as someone who… A. Is willing to make sacrifices and help anyone in need. B. Is liked by everyone. C. Is trustworthy. D. Will protect them no matter what happens. E. Offers wise advice. 2. When you are faced with a difficult problem, you react by… A. Doing whatever will be the best thing for the greatest number of people. B. Creating a work of art that expresses your feelings about the situation. C. Debating the issue with your friends. D. Facing it head-on. What else would you do? E. Making a list of pros and cons, and then choosing the option that the evidence best supports. 3. What activity would you most likely find yourself doing on the weekend or an unexpected day off? A. Volunteering. B. Painting, dancing, or writing poetry. C. Sharing opinions with your friends. D. Rock climbing or skydiving! E. Catching up on your homework or reading for pleasure. 4. If you had to select of of the following options as a profession, which would you choose? A. Humanitarian. B. Farmer. C. Judge. D. Firefighter. E. Scientist. 5. When choosing you outfit for the day, you select… A. Whatever will attract the least amount of attention. B. Something comfortable, but interesting to look at. C. Something that's simple but still expresses your personality. D. Whatever will attract the most attention. E. Something that will not distract or inhibit you from what you have to do that day. 6. What would you say is your highest priority right now? A. Serving those around you. B. Finding peace and happiness for yourself. C. Seeking truth in all things. D. Developing your strength of character. E. Success in work or school. ---- Number of A's: 0 Number of B's: 0 Number of C's: 1 Number of D's: 4 Number of E's: 1 7. Give a description of your character's personality. Personality must be at least two paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. Are you kind or selfless? Intelligent or brave? (Don't worry, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Ariel Grant is kind, but isn't afraid of doing something if it means protecting her family, friends, and innocents. She is very daring and almost fearless. She can be stubborn, but she isn't afraid to admit it when she's wrong. She has two fears: losing her family and losing control. She fears losing her family because she cares for them and protects them, so if she loses them, it would mean she wasn't there or able to protect them. She fears losing control because that would mean she's weak and vulnerable to whoever or whatever is controlling her. Ariel is a sportsminded person who loves to do things that are fun and daring at the same time, like cliff diving, sky diving, and riding rollercoasters. She loves martial arts, softball, football, and especially paintball and lasertag. She also is very smart and can be peaceful when necessary. 8. Write about the history of your character. History must be at least three paragraphs long, at least three sentences each. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? What makes them want to choose to stay in their faction of birth or what makes them want to leave? etc. (Again, you can copy this onto your character page later!) Ariel grew up as a Dauntless. Her mom was Dauntless, but her dad was originally Erudite, but transfered to Dauntless. She grew up learning how to fight and all of those Dauntless things. She would help her mom with her work sometimes and wrestled with the other Dauntless members. She is currently 16, and she hopes to stay in Dauntless as she loves her faction more than almost anything. She also has a few friends in Dauntless. There was one time when Ariel was nine, when she was walking across the bridge, and tripped. She dangled over the edge struggling not to fall into the Abyss. She tried to pull up, but she wasn't strong enough and was forced to stay hanging there for over an hour. Finally, her mom came and pulled her up. Ever since, she has been basically fearless of anything except for a few things. She also trained harder so that if she were to fall again, she'd be strong enough to pull herself up. Noe, as she goes in to take her Apptitude test, she hopes to receive Dauntless so that she may call herself a true Dauntless. The only other faction she'd be able to tolerate would be Erudite, but she believes she'll receive Dauntless and doesn't think she has enough traits to qualify for anything else. She believes that she has nothing to fear, and she'll be back in Dauntless and training. 9. Write about your character's appearance. How do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! 10. Is this your first character? A. This is my first character B. This is NOT my first character. 11. If your answer to the previous question is B''', how many characters do you currently have? You can't go wrong with red, you just can't."-Red ---- Thank you for answering the aptitude test! ---- Congrats! Your character's aptitude test shows that they belong in '''Dauntless. LittleRedCrazyHood 01:08, April 15, 2014 (UTC) Category:Initiate Approved